Just this one sweet night
by RikuSena
Summary: Hanya untuk hari ini, sesaat saja…jangan menganggapku sebagai negara musuhmu, Spain. Pandang aku, lihat aku…wajahku yang sebenarnya. Lihat aku sebagai manusia…yang mencintaimu dengan tulus…  Birthday fic for Juni Kiriyuu.


Summary : Hanya untuk hari ini, sesaat saja…jangan menganggapku sebagai negara musuhmu. Pandang aku, lihat aku…wajahku yang sebenarnya. Lihat aku sebagai manusia…yang mencintaimu dengan tulus…

Birthday fic for Juni Kiriyuu.

Pairing : UKSpain

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

><p>Hujan turun dengan deras dari langit berwarna kelabu, membasahi apa pun dan siapa pun yang berada di bawahnya dengan air dingin bening itu. Hujan itu bagaikan mengatakan kesedihan dan kehampaan…kosong, tidak ada kebahagiaan apa pun di dalamnya.<p>

Di tengah hujan itu, dua sosok manusia berdansa dalam gerakan tarian pertarungan. Suara senjata yang saling bertemu menjadi melodi musik mereka, jubah bernoda darah menjadi kostum indah yang mencolok, sepasang bunga carnations dan mawar merah bernoda darah menjadi penonton dansa mereka, dan tanah cokelat yang dingin menjadi lantai dansa yang indah bagi mereka.

Dua negara itu mengacungkan senjata…di atas sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'hak' dan 'kewajiban', dimana semua itu semata hanyalah demi 'ego'.

Ya…ego memang sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mereka menguasai apa pun. Begitu mereka tiba, negara…binatang atau pun manusia…tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ego itu akan menguasai nafsu…dan perlahan-lahan menguasai semuanya.

Tapi ego apa yang membuat mereka rela bertarung seperti ini? Kesetiaan pada negara mereka, pada sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai 'raja' dan 'ratu', ataukah keegoisan murni dari lubuk hati, perasaan yang murni berasal dari sebuah perasaan bernama hati dan emosi yang dimiliki seorang manusia? Ego manusia…yang terdapat di hati mereka…ego pribadi, kepuasan pribadi…

Alasan pribadi…jauh dari negara dan segalanya…yang hanya dirimu yang mengetahuinya…

* * *

><p>Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Pedang itu menyabet tepat ke tangan lawannya, menyebabkan pemuda Spanyol yang menjadi lawannya menjatuhkan kapak yang dipegang tangannya yang terluka itu.<p>

Sebuah seringai keji tersungging di bibir Arthur saat dia mendengar umpatan pelan dari bibir tipis merah sensual pemuda di hadapannya itu. Darah merah yang mewarnai kulit cokelat di hadapannya, warna hijau emerald yang menampakkan kesakitan samar di antara kebencian. Oh, semuanya begitu indah, begitu membangkitkan nafsu birahinya…

Membuatnya semakin ingin mengotori pemuda Spanyol di hadapannya. Mengotorinya dengan nafsu duniawi yang panas dan sensual. Menjerumuskannya dalam kegelapan sensual iblis. Dia ingin menjadikannya miliknya, bukan hanya negaranya.

Dia mengiginkan segalanya yang dimiliki pemuda Spanyol itu, tubuh, jiwa, hati…semuanya…

Ya, dia tidak peduli dengan negara dari seberang itu. Tidak peduli dengan kekuatan negara yang armadanya begitu hebat sehingga bisa mengancam posisinya sebagai penguasa dunia. Tidak peduli dengan negara yang jajahannya sangat banyak, menandingi dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan rumor kekejaman penuh darah yang selalu ditimpakan negara Iberia Penisula itu pada para koloninya…dia tidak peduli semua itu.

Yang dia pedulikan hanya pemuda di hadapannya. Yang dia inginkan meyerah kalah padanya bukanlah negara yang dengan begitu angkuhnya menemukan sang benua dunia baru, Amerika lebih dulu darinya itu. Yang dia inginkan berlutut kalah di hadapannya adalah sang personifikasi negara itu sendiri.

Bukan sebuah negara, hanya seorang manusia…

Sang personifikasi negara Spanyol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itulah yang dia inginkan…

"Menyerahlah, Spain. Kau tahu kan, kalau kau tak bisa menang melawanku?" tanya Arthur dengan nada mencemooh kepada pemuda Spanyol di hadapannya itu.

Antonio hanya menggeretakkan giginya mendengar ucapan pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu. Sungguh menyebalkan dan arogan, alasan utama kenapa dia membenci pemuda Inggris itu. Tapi…Dia memandangi pemuda Inggris itu dengan seksama. Indah, sangat indah. Kulit putih yang dihiasi rambut pirang yang kini bernoda darah, mata hijau emerald yang menatapnya tajam, senyum keji penuh kesinisan dan intimidasi yang menghiasi bibirnya…semuanya begitu indah. Dia ingin mendapatkan pemuda di hadapannya ini, apa pun alasannya. Dia menginginkannya…seutuhnya…

Tapi siapa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan? Negara yang diwujudkan oleh pemuda itu…ataukah diri pemuda itu seutuhnya? Apa…atau siapa…yang dia inginkan?

Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan memandang lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya itu. "Aku tak akan menyerah, Inglaterra. Tidak akan pernah."

Arthur hanya memandang pemuda Spanyol itu dengan tatapan datar sebelum tertawa pelan. "Kau itu tidak gampang menyerah, ya, Spain. Itu hal yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi…" Dia segera berjalan hingga dia tiba di hadapan pemuda Spanyol itu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda Spanyol itu, mengambil cairan metalik merah yang menetes di sana dan membawanya ke bibirnya, menjilatnya perlahan untuk merasakan rasa metalik itu sepenuhnya dan tersenyum saat merasakan rasa metalik sekaligus manis darah merah itu di lidahnya. "Tidak mudah menyerah padahal sudah tahu kalah, itu bodoh namanya."

Antonio hanya diam memandang pemuda Inggris di hadapannya sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak kalah, Inglaterra. Aku masih hidup, berdiri di hadapanmu. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu lagi."

"Oh begitu?" tanya Arthur dengan tenang sambil memandangi kedua tangan Antonio yang berlumuran darah akibat pedang yang dia goreskan dengan indah di kulit cokelat itu. "Dengan cara apa kau akan menyerangku? Tanganmu sudah tak bisa kau gunakan. Dengan cara apa kau akan memegang senjatamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Spain. Menyerahlah dan akui kekalahanmu."

Antonio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan. Tak akan pernah, Inglaterra."

Arthur hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan…selain memintamu mengalah secara paksa," katanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Spain.

Pemuda Inggris itu segera menarik pemuda Spanyol itu ke pelukannya. Antonio baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat sepasang bibir melumat bibirnya. Mata hijau itu terbelalak sesaat saat merasakan sepasang bibir tipis dan dingin pemuda Inggris itu mencumbu bibirnya sebelum akhirnya melembut. Tanpa disadari, pemuda Spanyol itu mulai menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya seirama dengan bibir yang mengunci bibirnya. Rasa teh dan air hujan yang bersatu dalam bibirnya menimbulkan perpaduan rasa yang aneh. Rasa manis teh dan hambarnya air hujan yang menyatu…meski aneh…rasa itu terasa manis di bibirnya.

Rasa yang selalu dan selalu ingin diingat oleh bibirnya…

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, mata hijau yang dihiasi oleh warna kulit dan rambut cokelat pemuda itu langsung terbelalak lebar saat dia merasakan rasa sakit tepat di bagian perutnya. Antonio segera menunduk dengan mata yang dihiasi rasa sakit samar dan melihat kalau Arthur telah menyarangkan sebuah tinju di perutnya. Dia segera memegang erat bahu Arthur sambil menggeretakkan gigi menahan sakit. "Inglaterra…" desisnya pelan.

Arthur hanya menyeringai saat pemuda Spanyol itu ambruk di pelukannya. Desis nama yang diucapkan oleh Antonio sungguh terdengar bagai desahan sensual di telinganya. Desahan yang menggoda…meski tercampur dengan kemarahan dan kesakitan…

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Spain. Bermimpilah tentang kemenanganmu di dunia mimpi, karena saat kau bangun nanti…" Arthur menggendong tubuh Antonio yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri itu di lengannya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. "…Kau akan melihat kekalahanmu…dan kau akan menyerahkan diri padaku…dengan sukarela…"

Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tanah pertarungan bernoda darah itu, menuju rumah istananya yang megah di Britannia raya. Bagaikan pangeran yang membawa seorang putri meninggalkan istana tempat sang penyihir jahat menawannya ke istana yang merajut dongeng sempurna mereka. Hanya bedanya…dia bukanlah sang pangeran…

Dia adalah sang penyihir jahat…yang berniat menawan sang putri…dan mendapatkan hatinya…. Dia akan memastikan bahwa putri di lengannya ini akan tertipu. Dia akan membuat sang putri menjadi buta akan dongeng…dan membuatnya melihat sang penyihir jahat yang kejam menjadi sang pangerang berkuda putih yang akan memberikannya kebahagiaan…

_Ya…Antonio, kau milikku. Meski negaramu, tubuhmu ini menganggapku sebagai musuhmu…akan kubuat dirimu, hatimu itu…menginginkan diriku…_

* * *

><p>Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau emerald yang indah. Mata itu indah, meskipun ada sedikit kebingungan dan kesakitan terbayang di bola mata itu. Tapi tetap, mata itu mempesona…bagaikan dedaunan pohon…yang memberikan keteduhan…<p>

Perlahan-lahan tangan berkulit kecoklatan itu terangkat. Tangan itu mengusap rambut cokelat ikal di kepalanya yang tergeletak di atas bantal empuk itu. Pemuda Spanyol itu memandang bingung ke sekelilingnya, menyadari kalau kini dia terbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk alih-alih tanah yang keras dan dingin. Dia pun sadar kalau luka-lukanya telah terbalut perban putih, tidak lagi meneteskan darah merah, meski noda darah itu masih terlihat di perban yang membalut lukanya.

Di mana ini?

"Ah, Spain, akhirnya kau sadar juga…tak disangka, kalau tidur lelap, kau itu susah dibangunkan juga…" kata sebuah suara dari arah jendela di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Antonio segera menengok dan melihat Arthur duduk di ambang jendelanya sambil tersenyum kecil padanya.

Secepat kilat, Antonio langsung bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dia memandang tajam ke arah Arthur yang memandangnya dengan tenang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Inglaterra?" serunya tajam.

Arthur hanya memandang pemuda Spanyol itu sejenak sebelum memandang tangannya dengan malas. "Tidak sopan, ini rumahku. Wajar kan, kalau aku ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat.

Antonio langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan pemuda Inggris itu. Dia segera memandangi sekitarnya dan melihat kalau memang, dia tidak mengenali ruangan berdinding putih yang kini mengurungnya. Ini memang bukan kamarnya, dan kalau begitu jelas, ini bukan rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, membawaku ke rumahmu?" desis Antonio tajam pada Arthur yang masih duduk dengan tenang di ambang jendelanya. "Ini bisa dikategorikan penculikan, Inglaterra."

Arthur hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Antonio. "Aku tidak bermaksud menculikmu, Spain. Aku hanya ingin bicara…tentang kita…."

"Apa maksudmu tentang kita?" tanya Antonio. "Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai kita, Inglaterra. Kau dan aku adalah dua negara yang bermusuhan, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan soal Spain dan Britannia Raya," kata Arthur dengan tenang sambil bangkit dari ambang jendela yang didudukinya. "Ini masalah pribadi, antara kita berdua. Antara Arthur Kirkland dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Inglaterra?" seru Antonio frustasi sambil mengusap rambut cokelat ikalnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau tahu untuk ukuran seorang negara yang memiliki banyak tanah jajahan, kau tergolong polos," kata Arthur sambil berjalan ke hadapan Antonio. Dia memandangi pemuda itu. Memandanginya dari kepala hingga kaki, memandangi rambut cokelat ikal yang membingkai sempurna wajahnya, kulit cokelat eksotis yang menambah ketampanannya, mata hijau emerald yang terlihat begitu menusuk, dan bibir tipis yang kini terkatup rapat dalam diam. Indah…bagaikan _masterpiece_ Tuhan…yang paling sempurna. _Masterpiece_ yang diperuntukkan Tuhan hanya untuknya.

"Apa perlu aku menunjukkannya padamu?" bisiknya dengan nada sesensual mungkin ke telinga pemuda Spanyol di hadapannya itu. Suara desah sensual, yang membuat Antonio langsung bergidik geli begitu merasakan hangat napas itu menyentuh telinganya.

Tanpa menanti jawaban apa pun dari Antonio, pemuda Inggris itu kembali menarik pemuda Spanyol itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Tapi berbeda dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan di medan pertarungan mereka tadi, ciuman kali ini penuh dengan nafsu, hanya nafsu buta semata yang tergambar di ciuman itu. Lidah bergulat di dalam bibir mereka berdua, berdansa dalam sebuah tarian erotis panas yang membangunkan nafsu birahi manusia. Membangkitkan perasaan manusia yang telah lama mati.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dalam sekejap, Antonio langsung melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Arthur, menampar pipi berkulit putih pucat itu hingga terlihat memerah sebagai bukti kerasnya tamparan itu. Arthur hanya memegang pipi yang ditampar Antonio dengan tenang sementara Antonio langsung mengusap bibirnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Inglaterra!" seru Antonio keras penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Arthur hanya memandang Antonio sebelum sebuah seringai sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Antonio, jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu…kalau kau mencintaiku…" kata Arthur dengan tenang.

Mata Antonio langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan pemuda Inggris itu. Cinta? Dia mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini? Musuhnya ini? Menggelikan. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu, Inglaterra? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah, mencintaimu!" desis Antonio tajam pada Arthur. Dia segera duduk di tepi ranjang Arthur dengan frustasi.

"Oh, begitu?" kata Arthur. Tiba-tiba dia melakukan sesuatu, yang bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, tak pernah disangka oleh berjalan ke arah ranjang yang diduduki Antonio dan memandang Antonio dengan tatapan sang pemburu yang mengincar mangsanya.

"A…apa…" gumam Antonio pelan pada pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu. Pandangan itu membuatnya takut, tapi di saat yang sama membuatnya…

…Bergairah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Arthur langsung mendorong Antonio hingga jatuh ke ranjang dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya, membuat pemuda Spanyol itu hanya terbaring terpaku di ranjang berseprai putih itu. Pemuda Inggris itu segera duduk di lutut Antonio dan dengan seringai licik bagaikan serigala, dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan dengan perlahan-lahan membuka kemeja putih yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang ramping sekaligus berotot, perpaduan yang aneh, tapi sangat…menggiurkan.

Tubuh yang dibalut kulit putih yang manis, leher putih yang jenjang, pinggang yang langsing, dan otot-otot tubuh yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tak diragukan lagi, pemuda Inggris itu sangat mempesona. Sangat 'cantik'…dan indah…Kebengisan Iblis dan kemanisan malaikat terdapat di tubuh mungil itu. Kecantikan yang melebihi wanita…terpadu dengan baik dengan kejantanan seorang lelaki. Keanggunan dan keluwesan, juga kekuatan dan kekerasan, semuanya bersatu, tercampur dengan indah…di dalam diri seorang personifikasi negara Britannia raya itu…Tidak ada kata yang sanggup menjelaskan keindahan itu…sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun…

Antonio hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat tubuh indah itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan begitu menggoda, begitu sensual…begitu erotis…Tubuh itu adalah gambaran erotis sensual yang diperlihatkan secara langsung di hadapan matanya. Sesuatu yang bagaikan mimpi tak tergapai baginya dulu…kini tersaji dengan indah di hadapan matanya.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin tak mencintaiku, Spain…" bisik Arthur dengan nada sensual di telinga Antonio, yang tanpa sadar langsung membuat jantung Antonio berdegup kencang. "Tapi setidaknya kau menginginkanku, kan? Atau setidaknya..." Arthur menjilat daun telinga Antonio sekilas. "Kau menginginkan tubuhku ini…"

Antonio hanya memandang Arthur dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Inglaterra?" tanya Antonio. "Aku hanya menginginkan negaramu, bukan dirimu." Tapi dia bahkan sudah tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri, terlihat dari suaranya yang semakin lama semakin melemah.

Arthur hanya tertawa mendengar penyangkalan Antonio yang baginya sangat terkesan dipaksakan itu. Dia segera membaringkan diri di tubuh Antonio dan mengusap bibir pemuda Spanyol itu pelan. "Spain, mungkin bibirmu ini bisa berbohong, tapi…" tangan putih itu menjalar semakin jauh, menuju mata hijau emerald Antonio yang berpandangan dengan bola mata yang berwarna serupa di wajah Arthur. "Matamu ini tidak bisa berbohong. Di sini terlihat jelas apa keinginanmu. Matamu gelap…karena nafsumu untukku. Lagipula kalau kau menginginkan negaraku, seharusnya kau tidak menolakku…Spain. Karena itu adalah cara tercepat untuk mendominasiku, untuk mendapatkan negaraku, karena aku menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya untukmu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Dan jangan beralasan kau tidak memikirkan itu, karena aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, Spain."

Antonio hanya terdiam, tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak mau, menjawab pemuda Inggris yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Dekat, hingga bahkan dia bisa mencium aroma samar-samar teh dan mawar merah dari tubuh pemuda Inggris itu. Aroma yang memabukkan dan membuai…benar-benar membangunkan nafsu binatang di dalam dirinya…

"Kau tidak bisa, kan? Atau tepatnya…kau tidak tertarik dan tidak mau mendominasiku." bisik Arthur dengan sensual. "Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada negaraku, kau tertarik padaku. Kau menginginkan aku, bukan negaraku. Kau ingin aku mendominasimu, membiarkan aku mengambil…" Dia segera mengecup pipi dan bibir Antonio dengan lembut. "… Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku di sini…Kau ingin aku memilikimu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Arthur segera kembali menangkap bibir Antonio dalam ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya kali ini…Antonio tidak menolaknya. Dua pasang bibir itu bercumbu dengan panas, lidah mereka menari dengan begitu erotis di dalam rongga mulut mereka. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang…begitu bibir mereka merasakan sensasi liar yang sangat memabukkan ini. Manis…pahit…liar…lembut…semuanya berpadu menjadi satu, menciptakan neraka berkedok surga…yang meski mereka tahu terlarang, tidak ragu untuk mereka masuki…

Arthur segera melepaskan bibir mereka berdua, air liur dan desahan napas mereka menyatu…memberikan ketegangan dan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Dan mereka tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan untuk terus merasakan perasaan liar ini. Mereka ingin lebih dan lebih…tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan bibir itu…juga tubuh di hadapan mereka…

"In…Inglaterra…" desah Antonio pelan saat dia meraskan Arthur membuka kemeja yang dipakainya dan mulai menurunkan bibirnya dan mencium lehernya. Sensasi bibir merah itu di lehernya benar-benar membuatnya panas, dia menginginkan ini…lebih dan lebih…

"Hmmm…" gumam Arthur sambil tetap menciumi leher Antonio. "Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku, Spain. Biarkan aku memilikimu…dan mendominasimu…"

Antonio hanya diam. Sensasi demi sensasi membuatnya mabuk. Dia tidak bisa berbicara apa pun lagi, bahkan rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya…dirinya, dan negara…

Mata Antonio yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbuka. Ya…kenapa dia melupakan hal sepenting itu. Dia dan Arthur adalah dua negara yang bermusuhan tapi mereka malah saling bercumbu satu sama lain dengan pakaian berantakan begini! Tanpa pikir panjang, Antonio langsung mendorong Arthur menjauh darinya dengan wajah merah padam.

Arthur hanya memandang datar pada Antonio saat pemuda Spanyol itu mendorongnya menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tidak terkejut sekalipun, bahkan sepertinya dia menunggu pemuda Spanyol itu untuk mendorongnya menjauh. "Ada masalah, Spain?" tanyanya sambil kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Antonio.

"In…Inglaterra, ini salah. Ki…Kita…" Antonio meneguk ludahnya sejenak. "Kita berdua adalah negara yang bermusuhan, Inglaterra. Aku…aku tidak bisa melakukan ini denganmu! Kau musuhku, Inglaterra! Ini….ini kesalahan, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!"

Arthur hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Antonio. "Spain, dengarkan aku…" katanya sambil memandang bola mata hijau emerald yang kembali memandangnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan, meski nafsu itu…masih jelas terlihat di sana. "Hari ini…malam ini saja…jangan anggap aku sebagai Britannia Raya…dan jangan menganggap dirimu sebagai Spain."

Antonio hanya diam.

"Yang berbaring di ranjang ini bukanlah Britannia Raya dan Spain. Yang ada di sini hanya dua manusia biasa, Arthur Kirkland dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," kata Arthur sambil kembali mencium pipi Antonio. "Karena itu tidak ada yang salah, Yang ada di sini bukan dua negara penguasa dunia yang tujuannya adalah untuk saling mengalahkan, hanya dua orang manusia…yang saling mencintai dengan tulus. Atau setidaknya…" Dia memandang Antonio dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus…"

Antonio tetap tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun mendengar perkataan Arthur, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia memikirkan perkataan pemuda Inggris itu.

Ya…Mereka adalah negara, yang mengemban tugas untuk membahagiakan penduduk mereka. Mereka harus tunduk dengan raja dan ratu mereka, melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna, tapi…di saat yang sama, mereka adalah manusia. Mereka manusia, yang punya hati dan emosi, termasuk egois dan serakah…Ya, sebagai negara dia pun serakah, tapi sebagai manusia…serakah itu…berada di tingkat berbeda. Sebagai manusia, keserakahan yang dia miliki, berseberangan dengan tugasnya sebagai negara, karena dia menginginkan negara lain untuk mencintainya, bukan memusuhinya, sementara sebagai negara, dia ingin menguasai negara lain, membuat mereka berlutut meminta pengampunan, yang tentu tidak akan dia berikan sampai kapan pun. Sebagai negara, dia ingin berada di atas, sementara sebagai manusia, dia ingin berada sejajar dengan yang lain. Dia ingin bertindak sesuai emosi dan hatinya, bukan semata-mata negara yang harus menjalankan semua perintah tanpa emosi bagaikan robot. Keegoisannya sebagai manusia itu membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam keraguan tentang apa yang harus dia pilih. Kebahagiaan dan tugas…dua kata itu ada di dirinya, tapi ada di dua dirinya yang berbeda. Tugas negara dan rajanya…semua itu dimiliki dan dihormati oleh Spain, tapi kebahagiaannya dan keinginan pribadinya untuk mencintai…

Semua itu dimiliki oleh dirinya, oleh diri Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ini…

Sebuah senyum segera tersungging di bibir Antonio. Ya, untuk hari ini saja, biarkan dia melepas titel 'negara penguasa Iberia Penisula' itu dari dirinya dan menjadi seorang Antonio. Untuk malam ini saja…untuk sesaat saja…dia ingin menjadi Antonio, bukan Spain. Biarkan diri ini mereguk candu memabukkan pribadinya…di tangan orang yang dia akui dia cinta…

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Antonio segera mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Arthur. Dia mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, hanya saja…ciuman ini lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya perasaan cinta dan sayang yang tulus…yang terkandung dalam ciuman itu.

Antonio segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang Arthur yang memandanginya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia segera mengusap bibir Arthur dan menyeringai sinis padanya. "Ya, kau benar, kali ini saja…kau bukan Inglaterra. Karena itu…miliki aku. Cintai aku…dan berikan aku kepuasan malam ini…." Dia segera mengecup pipi Arthur dengan lembut. "…Arthur…"

Arthur sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Antonio, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai sinis tersungging di bibirnya dan dia kembali memandang Antonio dengan pandangan predator. "Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, Antonio…" katanya pelan sebelum kembali kembali kepada aktivitas mereka, mempersatukan tubuh dan jiwa mereka dalam ikatan cinta yang panas dan buas tapi indah dan manis di saat yang sama.

Ikatan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan…dan tidak bisa disangkal…

Besok pagi, semua ini akan terlupakan. Mereka akan kembali menjadi dua negara yang bertarung demi pemimpin dan rakyat mereka. Kembali menumpahkan darah di tanah pertarungan, hingga ada yang tergeletak kalah.

Tapi malam ini…biarkanlah mereka menjadi manusia. Mengeluarkan semua emosi hati dan jiwa…mempersatukan tubuh di dalam balutan pita cinta merah jambu….Bergumul dengan liar di atas ranjang, demi nama cinta pribadi sebagai manusia…

Karena meski sesaat, perasaan itu ada….Perasaan penuh cinta dan ketulusan…yang membedakan negara dan diri mereka…Perasaan milik mereka pribadi, yang mereka hargai di atas segalanya…

Karena perasaan cinta itulah…yang menunjukkan kalau mereka manusia…meski hanya untuk sesaat…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Huee~maaf banget, nee-chanku tersayang~aku kelupaan birthdaymu! Padahal sudah janji lama kan ya, soal fic ini, tapi bener kelupaan, maklum ujian dan project fic yang bertumpuk… pas ingat, aku udah ujian, jadi sukses aku bikin fic ini di tengah galaunya ujian akhir, jadi maaf kalau fic ini juga ikutan galau~Lagian nee juga rekuesnya UKSpain, aku kan gak pernah bikin, jadi susah deh, jadi maaf ya kalau fic ini hancur karena OOC bertebaran dan plot yang aneh, ya nee~ (jujur, aku aja gak ngerti apa cerita yang kubuat ini, nee –geplaked-)**

**Ah, pokoknya happy birthday for you my beloved nee-chan~ -peluk- Semoga panjang umur dan semoga pernikahanmu langgeng ya. Maaf cuma fic ini yang bisa dihadiahkan oleh adikmu ini, maklum masih belum bisa pulkam, masih ujian! Jadi kita gak bisa ketemu, deh (yah…mari berdoa saya bisa pulkam ke Banjarmasin habis ujian ini…). Semoga senang dengan hadiah yang hancur-hancuran ini.**

**Sekian. **


End file.
